<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雉烟】IF线 by salty_milktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535963">【雉烟】IF线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_milktea/pseuds/salty_milktea'>salty_milktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aokiji|kuzan/Smoker, 雉烟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_milktea/pseuds/salty_milktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R21，血腥描写，dirty talk，未成年性侵，道具</p>
<p>本章暂无cp间性描写</p>
<p>青雉：CP长官--海军<br/>斯摩格：奴隶--海军</p>
<p>年上，十三岁年龄差，之后会有BDSM描写</p>
<p>自嗨产物，如感不适请立即退出</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雉烟】IF线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”长官！您看我给您弄到了个稀奇的东西！”<br/>库赞从文件中拔出脑袋，越过乱糟糟的办工桌看向门口。<br/>又是斯潘达因，这位贪生怕死的特工三天两头地弄一些奇植异兽往库赞办公室送，刚开始年轻正直的中将还会一口回绝。直到某天早上一打开办公室的门就被一头炸弹似的山羊撞得差点断子绝孙，库赞才终于明白老老实实闭嘴接受比突如其来的惊吓要好得多，反正奇植早晚会被文书小姐姐抱回宿舍精心照料，而异兽则精于自谋生路。<br/>“呦，斯潘达因。”库赞逼迫自己打了个招呼，做好面对一盆食人花或是一只吃了恶魔果实的猴子。<br/>“您看！”<br/>斯潘达因得意地用力一扯手里的锁链，一个人类小孩从门外跌进了库赞的办公室。<br/>“我在香波地群岛的地下拍卖场弄到的，还是个能力者！”<br/>斯潘达因还在滔滔不绝地说着什么，库赞无心去听。</p>
<p>地下拍卖场，专门贩卖那些最阴暗腐烂的货物、当然也包括人类、库赞卧底时曾去过一次，目睹了拍卖师生剥了一位人鱼，将鱼尾做成了刺身一片一片拍卖。鲜血在舞台上肆意流淌，直到下身完全变成累累白骨，那位人鱼姑娘在药物的作用下都没能晕过去，最后神志不清地被拍卖师揪着脖子上的项圈从桌子上拽下来，像一块死肉一样被拖走。两个小时之后，库赞结束任务从拍卖场后门绕出来，看见那位人鱼小姐躺在垃圾堆的一角，胸口还有起伏。<br/>那是他第一次在任务中使用配枪。</p>
<p>“上下都调教好了，您使用愉快，我就先告辞了。”斯潘达因笑得五官猥琐地挤在一起，退出了中将的办公室。<br/>库赞皱起眉头空咽了几次，把争先恐后涌上来的胃酸压下去<br/>“你要是敢把鸡巴塞进来，老子就给你咬断！”<br/>办公室对面的小男孩很明显曲解了库赞的意思，露出两颗虎牙威胁到。<br/>“你放心，我对小孩没性趣。”<br/>库赞站起来，小心翼翼地绕过随时可能崩溃的办公桌，走到小男孩面前，拎着项圈上的锁链研究。<br/>“多大了？”<br/>“不知道。”<br/>“他们在拍卖场里没教你怎么说话？”</p>
<p>在世界最阴暗的角落，恋童癖和施虐狂是最正常的东西，在恐惧和暴力的浇灌下长大的孩子被摆成放荡淫乱的姿势，身上能插入器具的地方被悉数填满，拍卖师皮鞭落下便发出僵硬妖媚的呻吟，像是什么诡异的玩具，只要拨动开关就会发出声音。人间炼狱里总能养出最乖巧的宠物，库赞刚接手谍报工作时听前辈们说过。</p>
<p>“教了，但是你塞不进来的，会死掉。”<br/>“呃、”库赞噎了一下，胃酸又开始翻涌：“你的能力是什么？”<br/>“我能变成烟，但是戴着这个项圈不行。”<br/>库赞突然想起了什么，回身从桌上扒出一枚钥匙，那是斯潘达因前几天寄给他的。<br/>项圈被打开丢在一旁，小男孩扭扭脖子，似乎不太适应。<br/>“你叫什么？”<br/>“白杂种。”<br/>“。。。”库赞一个头两个大：“你说你能变成烟是吧，那你以后叫斯摩格好了，你变成烟给我看看。”<br/>“变不了，屁股里还有东西。”<br/>是时候去地下拍卖场收缴一波海楼石了。<br/>在两个小时的相对无言后，库赞的自我催眠没有一点成效，只得找来一件备用的大衣把小男孩、或许现在应该称呼他为斯摩格、裹起来，送去安全屋旁边的地下诊所。</p>
<p>地下诊所的入口在一条阴暗的巷子里，绕过一个不知死活的流浪汉、两个住着大群老鼠的垃圾桶和无数不知名的液体，库赞一手抱着斯摩格、一手推开地下室的大门，浓烈的消毒水味混着血腥和霉菌扑面而来。<br/>“你要把我卖掉吗？”斯摩格往库赞怀里缩了缩，试图远离黑洞似的楼梯。<br/>“带你看医生而已。”<br/>“不要看医生！”<br/>“干嘛，你想那个东西一直塞着？”库赞颠颠抱着斯摩格的那条胳膊以作提示。<br/>“我、我帮你舔，好不好，我会都喝下去的，不要看医生！”<br/>库赞终于没忍住，把中午吃的披萨全部吐给了老鼠家族。</p>
<p>“没想到你还有这嗜好。”<br/>医生拉开手术床周围的帘子，露出裹着大衣坐在床边的斯摩格，摆弄着手术盘里一根和库赞中指差不多粗长的假阴茎，和一根橡胶制的小细棍。<br/>“不是我。”库赞把眼睛从手术盘里移开，尴尬地摸摸鼻子。<br/>“那怎么？做慈善？这个孩子得两三千万贝利吧。”<br/>地下诊所可以帮忙免费接生，并让母亲和孩子免费在这里住三个月，条件是母亲离开时必须把孩子留下送给医生。说白了，就是人口贩卖的货源地。而这座岛所在的群岛，是整条伟大航路上最无法无天的地区，库赞是海军和世界政府联合派驻这里监控地下世界的负责人。<br/>“医生挺了解嘛。”<br/>“在所有人口贩卖中，这条链算不上暴利，但是贵在稳定，不像那些绑架来的，这些孩子永远不会有人来找，”医生得意洋洋地介绍：“真是感谢世界政府。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就是这里？”<br/>“我怎么记得。”<br/>“地图上画的就是这里，先进去看看吧。”<br/>库赞站起来，在桌下踢了踢斯摩格的鞋跟示意他跟上，转身穿过肮脏混乱的酒吧，去跟角落里的守门人说话。<br/>香波地群岛，时隔六年，斯摩格又回到了这个地方。<br/>守门人歪过头，上下打量着斯摩格，库赞不耐烦地扯开男孩毛茸茸的领子，露出黑色的项圈。<br/>地下室的窄门被打开，库赞低着头钻了进去，斯摩格跟在身后。<br/>“守门的不相信你是。。。”尴尬的停顿：“只好给他看一下。”<br/>“无所谓，反正待会都要脱。”</p>
<p>拍卖会开场，黑色大理石的舞台中央亮起一束光，一个相貌普通的女人被绑着双手吊在光束中心，嘴上附着一层黑色的皮革。斯摩格披着外套，上身中空，侧坐在库赞腿上，低着头装作一个乖巧的娈童。<br/>库赞推了推墨镜，压低帽檐，手上缠着斯摩格项圈上细细的锁链。</p>
<p>这是地下拍卖会的热身项目，拍卖者只要出一点钱就可以对台上的拍卖品为所欲为。如果热身环节没有出价，或者出价过少，拍卖师就会对热身拍卖品施以残忍严厉的刑罚，不论哪种都必死无疑。<br/>很快，有人举起了牌子：十万贝利。<br/>拍卖师有些意外，愿意在热身产品身上花这么多钱的人可不多。<br/>很快，出价者的要求传回了拍卖师口中：<br/>“这位客人想要一条腿，那我们有请解剖师上台！”<br/>一身白色的医生上场，指挥着助手把还不明白发生了什么的女人绑在手术台上，三台影视电话虫从不同角度同步直播到舞台上方的屏幕上。<br/>“首先，为了防止我们的拍卖品失禁毁掉表演，解剖师会先拔除拍卖品的阴毛，然后为其戴上肛塞和尿道棒。”<br/>助手剪碎女人身上的衣服，将整具躯体完整地呈现出来，双腿呈90°被分腿器固定，影像电话虫忠实地记录着眼前的景象。<br/>乳白色的半透明橡胶手套从没有标识的塑料罐里掏出一大坨棕色的粘稠液体，修长的手指捏住阴唇往外扯，粘稠液体覆盖了女人的整个下体，连肛门附近都不放过。<br/>影像电话虫被挪得近了一些，大屏幕上的画面更加清晰。手指分开两片外阴，分别捏住细心揉搓，然后是幼嫩内阴的褶皱被一点一点抚平。阴蒂怯生生地探出头，一下被揪住掐弄，下方的穴口微微开合，试图把棕色的粘液吞进体内。<br/>“看，我们淫荡的拍卖品开始有感觉了！不知道这个能不能满足它呢？”<br/>婴儿手臂粗的假阴茎出现在镜头中央，就着粘液的润滑往阴道内挤。<br/>“啊，我们的这位买家说不希望流血，请不用担心，这件拍卖品之前接受过全尺寸测试，昨天更是前后都吃着最大号的按摩棒入睡的，所以完全不用担心！”<br/>鸡蛋大小的前端已经顺利挤进了阴道，二十公分长的柱状体被一口气推进体内，女人的下腹部微微隆起，发出一声模糊短促的呻吟。<br/>“刚才似乎有客人不相信我们的拍卖品能塞下最大号的按摩棒，下面我们来试一下好了。”</p>
<p>“我们什么时候行动？”斯摩格侧过头，把脸埋在库赞颈间，身体不自然地扭了一下。<br/>“还有一个小时十二分钟，”库赞低头看了看表，发现斯摩格黑色的裤子上隐约有一点水渍：“斯摩格，不舒服吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“你的小宠物发情了，”库赞后一排的男人突然探头看过来：“也是在这里买的吧，这里出去的小孩个个都骚得不行，看着别人被操都能出水！”<br/>斯摩格裹紧衣服把脸藏了起来，两条腿夹在一起摩擦。<br/>“冰河时代。”</p>
<p>库赞把扭来扭去的少年放在桌子上，后退两步看着斯摩格。<br/>是从什么时候开始的呢？也许是一年前，也许是两年前，也许是他将项圈套上斯摩格脖子的那一刻。欲望开始萌芽，在理智不愿意看到的角落疯狂生长，等库赞反应过来，致命的藤蔓已经与血肉融为一体，成为了他的一部分。</p>
<p>“斯摩格16岁了吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>